


With  A Little Help

by TaraTyler



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, i'm a sucker for choosing your own family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is emotionally distraught and not coping.<br/>The SuperSquad is there for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	With  A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceshipsAreCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceshipsAreCool/gifts).



Kara couldn’t remember the last time that she had gotten a full night of good restful sleep. She was just tired all of the time now and no amount of time spent in the sunlight seemed to be helping. The whole super-squad was beginning to worry. Even Cat Grant had taken notice and seemed to be mildly concerned. She was dreaming every night of her fantasy life on Krypton. It should have been a happy dream except that the ending was with Alex crashing in and hurting, screaming and crying for Kara. 

Every time kara made the same choice. Every time Kara chose her sister. Nothing would change her mind. She didn’t regret it. That doesn’t mean that it didn’t kill her inside every night that she was forced to watch her world burn, hear her parents scream, and see a boy version of Kal-El burn.

She refused to confess the contents of her dreams to anyone. A couple of her closer friends had even gathered together in what eerily resembled an intervention to get to the bottom of ‘ the Kara issue’.

“It you don’t talk to us, we will follow you home and watch you sleep.” Lucy Lane growls.

“And we will do something much less creepy in your living room.” Winn says on behalf of himself and James.

“Right.” James eloquently agrees.

“I do not need you guys to keep an eye on me. I am a grown woman. I do not need babysitters.” Kara growls. Her friends back up slowly, just in case of the laser eyes.

“We are only here because we love you, and because your city needs you.” Winn says softly.

“I know. I know that you love me and I know that you’re worried. I know that I’ve been letting National City down. I know that I’ve been letting you guys down, too. I just...I’m tired. I want to sleep but I can’t. It feels like everything is getting away from me. I don’t need a babysitter, I need a nap.” she informs them in the most no nonsense tone that she can come up with.

“From the behavior I have witnessed lately, you need both.” James says under his breath.

“Super-hearing still works. I can hear you.” at least he has the decency to look ashamed.

“I’m going to convince Ms.Grant to give you the day off. It shouldn’t be too hard. After, I’m going to call your sister and you’re going to go home.” Lucy Lane announces.

“Don’t bother Alex.” Kara protests immediately. “And Ms.Grant won’t just give me the day off like that. I don’t get sick and I don’t take days off. She would fire me on the spot.”

“I’m either calling Alex or Clark. Take your pick. And considering that Cat is the one who convinced us to hold this little meeting and figure out what was wrong with her Kiera, I’m sure that she’ll give in.” Lucy snorts knowingly. Having Lucy lane as your friend meant always having someone in your corner. However, it also meant having someone who would never take your bullshit.

If Lucy had decided to get this serious about it, Kara decided that she must look as badly as she was feeling.

“I’ll drive you.” Winn offers. “No flying without sleeping.”

“You crashing into something could have potentially catastrophic repercussions.” James comments. “You could probably take out a building on accident.”

“Okay, if you feel that I must.” Kara sounds much too exhausted to protest. Long blonde hair is lackluster, her feet drag, and normally enthusiastic blonde eyes are missing a spark of life that is almost always there.

Still, her frame is strong and commanding as she stands, even without the suit. She follows Winn and James, now left alone, calls Clark with an update. Kara’s cousin had an affection for the girl that he had shown for no one else that James had ever seen him around. He had a soft spot where Kara was concerned and got a misty pained look in his eyes that he had on reserve for thoughts of her when he thought that no one was looking. It was quite human of him.

Winn was surprised to find Kara asleep in the car, without any prompting, in minutes. It wasn’t a peaceful sleep by any means, despite the brevity. She tossed and turned and mumbled to herself. Winn thought that Kara looked like she might be fighting something or someone. He worried as much as any of the others did.

He drove around the city for an hour and a half, hoping for kara to maybe get some rest. When she didn’t settle at all even once, he called Alex Danvers to meet him at the exhausted girls’ apartment. Winn felt desperate and kind of scared for someone that he considered the most important part of his family. As soon as he cut the engine off, Kara shut up and into awakeness, yelling in an ancient sounding language that he didn’t understand. Alex tore the door open and knelt on the asphalt next to her sister.

“Kara, you’re okay. Follow me.” Alex orders in a voice that makes you want to do what she says.

“Naw, I’ll stay. Just… maybe I can get back to sleep.” Kara replies, her voice groggy with sleep and her heart pounding in her chest.

“You can’t just live in Winn’s car, Kara. Come on, I’ll carry you. Piggy-back, just like when we were kids.” Kara had loved piggy-back rides during their childhood. She had been thoroughly convinced that right after Jeremiah, Alex was the strongest human to ever exist.

“‘Kay.” the sleepy heroine conceded, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck and leaning her face into the agent’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Winn, for taking care of her.” Alex nods to him.

“Of course. She’s my best friend whether she feels the same way about me or not.” he closes Kara’s door after the two of them and left.

“Alright Kara, to bed with you now. Down, girl.” Alex tries to shake her off, only to find that the younger (kinda) girl had latched onto her like a Black Mercy.

“Kara, are you asleep?” she asks, craning her neck to get a look at her face. In reply, she could only hear soft breathing.

Alex let herself into Kara’s bedroom which looked like its normal hazard zone. She sat on the edge of Kara’s paper covered bed and peeled the heroine’s limbs from around her. The other girl’s super-strength made that a little bit harder than seemed absolutely necessary. Still, Alex succeeded in getting Kara to bed: Mission complete. Then she glanced at the present mess.

Pictures, hundreds of pictures, littered every surface. Each depicted Alex and Kara growing up. Both girls looked happy enough and Alex smiled upon coming across of her personal favorites. She didn’t have a single clue of why Kara would have spread them out everywhere and still didn’t know why she wasn’t sleeping.

She left the room only to search the rest of the apartment for answers when the yelling began. Alex immediately assumed that they were under attack and barged into the room, gun drawn. She found Kara to still be in bed asleep. Nightmares. Alex didn’t know why she had never considered the possibility of Kara suffering under the burden of nightmares.

It had happened often when Clark first brought Kara to the Dancers household. The alien girl would wake up the whole house, screaming more regularly than she wouldn’t. Alex had been tired and mean at first, while Kara was still heartbroken and apologetic. They shared a room for a long time and the tension was palpable. Alex had never asked for a sister, never even wanted one.

Things changed for the first time when the older girl recognized the sound of the younger crying herself to sleep. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time that Alex had heard. She grabbed Mr.Pookie, her favorite bear,a ad crossed the room, slipping him into the foreigner’s grasping hands. Kara stilled in surprise, gasping for breath. Alex pulled up the covers and slid into bed beside of the intruder in her home and hugged her hard from behind.

“It’s okay now, go to sleep.” she had said. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.” 

It took years for the gravity of what had happened to Kara to sink in for Alex, and she found herself always willing to go the extra mile for her adopted sibling, on top of her mother’s added pressures. Now anything else was unthinkable, especially with those pictures in a neat stack on the desk. Alex kicked off her boots and murmured the same words into her sister’s ear that she had fourteen years before. They still had the calming effect. Alex hummed a lilting tune until Kara stilled and her features smoothed out.

She still blamed herself, though she had known her actions were necessary. Kara had gone through enough and Alex had forced her to be torn from her home again. She had orphaned her sister again. She had made Kara witness again that most terrible moment of her life. She had made Kara go through the unimaginable again. The least she could do was hold the woman while she slept.

It was actually Kara who woke up first, feeling safe and secure with Alex there for the first time in months. She didn’t know how or when they had gotten there, but she did feel much more rested and that meant a lot. It had been years since the last time that Alex had crawled into bed with Kara because of a nightmare, or vice versa. Kara was touched, and moved, and overwhelmed with a flood of affection for her sister.

She fixed herself a mug of tea and climbed back into bed under the sun lamps with Alex. It was almost two hours later when the boys and Lucy snuck quietly into the apartment to check on their blonde friend. The three nested in the living room and entertained themselves while the siblings napped. Lucy bullied James into taking a picture of the two because they were ‘just too cute’ while Winn criticized Kara’s movie collection. Each member of the Super-Squad had come prepared with an overnight bag. They didn’t intend to leave until Kara looked like herself again.

“That’s amazing.” James tells Lucy though they both already knew. They were sitting on Kara’s couch, his arms around her.

“Do you think that that is what it really looks like?” Winn asks.

“They said that the fantasy was built of her memories, so that has to be it.” James answers.

“It’s beautiful.” Lucy says.

“And terrifying.” Winn adds.

“I forget sometimes, about how much they’ve lost. Good Lord, they’re strong.” James thinks aloud. He is the only one who knows both heroes well.

“I don’t always feel it.” Kara herself interjects. She’s leaning in the hallway against the door-frame watching her friends. “I painted that a few days ago instead of sleeping.”

“Are you feeling any better?” Lucy asks, standing to check on her immediately, feeling her forehead for fever.

“I don’t get sick, Luce. I just needed a few hours.” Kara hugs her friend.

“I’m glad that you’re feeling better. Clark was starting to panic. He’s been threatening to fly over.” James says with a smile.

“Tell him that that isn’t necessary. I’m perfectly fine. I am a grown woman, and completely capable of tending to myself.” Kara rolls her eyes.

“You tried to get Alex to leave you to sleep in my car. She had to carry you up here on her back.” Winn snorts.

“I repeat that I was very tired.” Kara blushes hard and proceeds to laser eye her tea to the perfect temperature. The blush darkens when Alex trudges out of the bedroom, wraps her arms around Kara’s waist and nestles her chin the crook of Kara’s shoulder.

“We got a really cute picture of the two of you. Kara should add it to the pile.” Lucy comments.

“You took a picture of us while we were sleeping, James Olsen?” Alex asks and her tone could curdle milk. 

“Lucy made me.” He places blame elsewhere. Kara grins and Alex can’t see the smile that could power a small city.

“I wanna see.” Kara says. “Then you can pass down judgement.”

Alex can’t help the warm look on her face when she sees Kara curl up on the couch amongst her friends. She loves the knowledge that her little sister has other people in the world who love her as well. She has realized that those three will fight for Kara almost as hard as she will. They all love her in different ways and fight for her in different ways. Alex takes pride in the family that they have built for themselves.

“We look adorable, Lex. I want like fifty copies.” Kara tells her, pulling a puppy dog face. The older woman comes around the back of the couch and looks at the picture of the two young women, fast asleep, foreheads touching, hand intertwined.

“It’s nice.” Alex smiles softly before ruffling Kara’s hair affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> for letting me talk


End file.
